


home early

by currant_flour



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: I wrote this when I was running out of quota, I'm a serious writer, M/M, this is just some Crack fic that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currant_flour/pseuds/currant_flour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" person A and person B are best friends who live together, a scene where person A went back home early and saw person B butt naked in the kitchen"</p>
            </blockquote>





	home early

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I have no ideas of my own *cries*. Also, I didn't proofread this cause I'm too tired to.
> 
> Well, I'm still new with all this writing stuff so I guess you guys can send me prompts! I'm very picky since kagerou project is like the only anime I know.
> 
> Tumblr: currant_flour.tumblr.com

Shintaro squinted at the sun, trying and failing to glare at it. it is a hot summer day and he ain't happy about that one bit. " why must it be so hot...."

He never minds the heat when he thinks about going home though, knowing that his best friend Konoha will probably greet him with his favourite soda in hand, worrying over him like he's some kid. Konoha always look so cute when he's worried, trying everything he can to help him, even though he can hardly do anything besides cooking.

He swings open the door, calling out a " I'm home." before taking off his shoes and stepping into the house. (Konoha is not here to greet me like he usually does, that's strange.)He walks around the house cautiously, wondering if there are any unwelcome air heads around before he came back.

Suddenly, he saw a shadow moving in the kitchen. By instinct, he quickly hide behind the door, taking a peek at the shadow.

He saw Konoha.

At the kitchen, 

Drinking milk straight out of the carton

Letting out a sigh of relief, he walk out of the back of the door. " Oh my gosh Konoha you gave me a fright, I thought....". 

wait... something doesn't seem right here, Konoha is drinking milk like he usually would but something's missing. He tied his hair back, he's not wearing that thing on his neck though, and he's not weari - ...... He's not wearing anything. He's not wearing ANYTHING! 

Not even his boxers! He's completely naked!!!! What happened before I came home??!! He's my best friend and we're living together but why is he walking NAKED around the house and are those what I think it is??? Real life ABS??????

" K-Konoha!!! Put some clothes on man!!!!" 

" oh, you're home shin. You're quite early.... and you're face is red, is it hot outside?" He said with a calm tone, like this is just another school day where everything is normal.

Well, it's not. Having your best friend naked in the house is not a normal school day.

" whatever! Just go to your room and put on some clothes before you come out!" Pointing at the stairs furiously and glancing at a certain somewhere the whole time.

" okay. ", shintaro look at his friend's back when he walk up stairs calmly. Wondering when did his friend grow abs and whether he is JUST a friend to him.


End file.
